


Of Cops and Robbers

by somehowunbroken



Series: Burglary [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hc_bingo: 'caught in a robbery' and au_bingo: 'other: detectives.' Rating for slashy sex, oh yes, also some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cops and Robbers

“Another one, Detective,” and those aren’t the first words Cam wanted to hear today.

Instead of groaning out loud or cussing or something equally as unbecoming, Cam strides across the bullpen and looks at the pictures on Agent Jackson’s desk. The details are familiar, if the setting is different: a light blue powder settled on the floor; even footprints, starting in the middle of the room and ending near a display, though they never approach an entrance; the display case itself, hanging open, a plush velvet cushion proudly displaying only air.

“Again,” Cam says, letting out a breath. “That’s his fifth in four weeks.”

“I think he’s taunting us,” Agent Mal Doran responds brightly, propping herself on Jackson’s desk. “I mean, honestly, five different artifacts stolen from five different locations in the city in four weeks?” She shakes her head, dark hair bouncing around her face. “He’s playing a game with us, Mitchell.”

“Probably,” Cam agrees aloud, but in his head, he thinks, _definitely_.

-0-

Cam packs his team up and goes to investigate the scene for himself, though he already knows what they’ll find. Sure enough, after hours searching the museum floor from top to bottom, the team is officially no closer to identifying the thief than they had been yesterday, or last week, or the first time they’d realized that they were dealing with a completely new kind of criminal.

Detective Samantha Carter huffs out an annoyed sigh as she sits next to Cam on the steps. “This guy is good.”

“We’re better,” Cam says automatically, getting a grin from his old friend. “Seriously, Sam, he’s going to slip up sooner or later. We’ll get him.”

-0-

“You slipped up,” Cam announces as he slides into the booth, tossing an evidence bag across the table. “I can’t keep them off your tail if you make stupid mistakes, y’know.”

A thin, graceful hand picks the bag up, and hazel eyes bordering on green examine its contents. “My bad.”

Cam lets out a growl. “I’ll say. What the fuck, John, rope fibers? Seriously?”

John shrugs one shoulder. “Rodney was in charge of cleanup this time. I’ll make sure he isn’t again.”

Cam scowls. “They almost found it,” he says, voice low. “I had to trip Vala to distract Jackson for long enough for me to get over there and grab it.”

He sees the slow smirk spread across John’s features, and damn if Cam’s anger isn’t being redirected entirely. “I’ll make it up to you,” John offers, standing from the booth in one smooth move. He leans to grab Cam by the wrist and Cam stands, following him helplessly out the door and into the night.

-0-

It’s a seedy motel room that’s probably been used for things like this hundreds of times, but Cam doesn’t notice that as he and John head inside. John’s hands are already beneath his shirt as he locks the door, and Cam twists around as john sinks to his knees, face rubbing against Cam’s crotch. John’s nimble fingers are already tugging at his zipper, pulling his pants to his ankles, and he leans forward to lick at Cam’s cock through his boxers. Cam groans, can’t help it, and leans his head back against the door.

John’s licking and sucking and stroking, all through the cotton of his boxers, and the drag of the material on his cock is a little more than Cam can handle for long, so he drags John up off the floor after a minute. John pouts at him.

“I was having fun,” he says, voice low and seductive. Cam pulls him in and kisses him roughly, tasting clean cotton and salt and John. He turns so it’s John pressed up against the wall, mouthing his way down John’s jaw and neck to suck at a nipple through his tee. And Cam grins, because now John’s the one breathing quickly, the ones making needy little whimpers in the back of his throat, and it’s so fucking hot that Cam pretty much can’t help grinding into John.

Cam shoves John’s pants towards the floor and strips him just as effectively out of his boxers, taking John’s cock in his hand and jerking quickly. John’s got his head thrown back against the door, and his hands are clenching in Cam’s shirt, like if he lets go he might fall to the floor. Cam wonders if that might just be true.

Somehow, John focuses enough to free one hand and grab Cam’s wrist, effectively stopping the motion of his hand. “Thought this was me making it up to you,” he pants, moaning when Cam squeezes slightly without moving his hand. “Not that I don’t appreciate this.”

Cam leans in, kisses John, and pulls back. “Consider this your down payment,” he says, moving his hand again. “Watching you like this.” He adds a twist of his hand at the end of every jerk, then runs the pad of his thumb over the tip. John closes his eyes and thrusts his hips forward, just once, and he’s spilling all over Cam’s hand and his boxers and down his pants.

Cam gives him a few minutes to shiver through the aftershocks before backing them up to the bed. He sits John down as he pulls off his clothing, and as he straightens, notices that John’s recovered enough to strip himself but do little else. He’s sprawled across the bed, legs and arms fanning out to cover most of the mattress, and he somehow makes even that seem like a graceful act, though Cam’s positive that he’d look like an uncoordinated mess in the same position. He stands for a minute, drinking in the glorious sight in front of him, before settling down between John’s legs on the bed.

“Good?” he asks, tracing a hand up John’s thigh. John nods, giving him that slow smirk as he reaches down for Cam. Cam goes willingly, and John’s mouth is hot and needy under his. Cam thrusts against John’s hip a few times before he pulls back.

“Flip over,” he orders, voice rough, and John complies, leaning his head on his folded arms and raising his ass into the air. Cam kneels behind him, opening the tube of slick he’d brought (because he’d known from the second he’d arranged the meet where this would end up) and squeezing some out. He opens John up quickly, first with one finger and then with two, and that’s pretty much as long as he can wait, so he lines himself up and leans over to kiss along John’s spine as he pushes in.

He’s not rushing this but he’s not holding back, either, and he knows that John’s feeling it from the way he lets out a slow breath as Cam settles all the way in. He’s still for as long as he can manage, which isn’t very long at all, and he starts to move before John’s fully ready. He’s still breathing carefully as Cam pulls out and slides back in, but Cam’s not worried; they’ve done it rougher, and he knows John can handle it, will adjust to it quickly enough and start loving it.

It doesn’t take long before Cam’s proven right; John starts meeting him with little backwards thrusts and Cam takes that as his cue to change the angle, sliding in deeper with his next strokes. And now John’s moaning under him, hips rocking up and back as Cam’s snap down and forward, and it’s absolutely fucking glorious.

“Harder,” John moans, and Jesus, this is why Cam loves fucking him, because even after he’s come John just wants more and more, Cam’s cock pounding into him until they’re both insane with it. Cam’s not complaining, though, and he leans forward, getting better leverage to thrust harder, faster. John’s still meeting him stroke for stroke, and it’s not much longer before Cam can feel the fire in his belly pooling.

John’s half-hard again already, and Cam reaches around to curl his fist around his cock. He doesn’t need to do much more than hold his hand steady; their bodies are already rocking together, an impossible rhythm, and as Cam slides in and out of John’s ass John’s cock comes fully hard in Cam’s fist.

Cam returns both hands to the bed, straining to go harder, deeper, faster, and John’s hand reaches down to replace Cam’s. In no time at all, John’s quaking and clenching beneath him, and Cam pounds forward a few more desperate times before he comes.

-0-

It’s five days later when the team finally catches a lead, and Cam doesn’t have a way to get in touch with John without raising suspicion. That knowledge doesn’t make him feel any better when they burst in on the robbery taking place, the blue powder on the floor and footsteps leading from nowhere. John doesn’t even spare him a glance as Sam loads him into the cruiser. His nervous partner, Rodney, is put into a separate car. Sam takes a look at the two cars, at Rodney throwing a world-class fit in the back of one cruiser while John slouches silently in the back of another, and says, “Flip you for it.”

Cam wants nothing more than to pull rank and send her away with Rodney, but he doesn’t know how to answer the questions that would inevitably follow, so he grins and digs out a quarter.

It’s his lucky day, anyway; Sam’s grumbling as she gets into the cruiser with Rodney, and Cam shoots her a little wave as he climbs into his own cruiser. He waits until Sam pulls out of the parking lot before he turns to John.

“I did tell you to be careful,” Cam feels the need to point out. John gives him that smirk and waves a hand around carelessly.

“There’s an earthshaking blowjob in it for you if you get me out of here,” John bargains, but he’s smiling. He knows, just as Cam does, that Cam can’t let him go, no matter how badly he wants to or how good the offered blowjobs might be.

“Gonna have to decline,” Cam says, turning back to the front of the car. “What’s the plan?”

John shrugs. “We’ll be out in a few days. Charges will be dropped.”

Cam turns back around, incredulity on his face. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” John grins. “They’ll find all of the stolen goods in a warehouse downtown, and the evidence there will lead them to a local guy, someone whose fingerprints will be all over the items. His prints will match those found at the various scenes.”

“Will they now?” Cam asks dryly. John’s good at what he does. He has no doubt that what he’s saying will come to pass. “What about the fact that we just busted you in the midst of another burglary?”

John smiles. “I have a good lawyer,” he promises.

-0-

It takes four days, but John’s words come true. He leaves police headquarters without a backwards glance, and Cam can feel, watching him, that he’ll be leaving soon. He’ll be out of town before Cam can even blink, probably before he even leaves the station for the night. Cam goes back to his work, finishing up reports and closing the case on the burglaries, until he can punch out.

Cam opens the door to his apartment and is shocked to find John laying on his couch, feet propped on the coffee table.

“I eat off of that,” is all he can manage. John grins at him and stands to saunter over.

“I’ll make it worth your while if you let me stay here for the time being,” he breathes into Cam’s ear, and Cam unreservedly believes him.


End file.
